Meant to be
by Wandering Lilly
Summary: AU. Ella sólo quiere libertad, no atarse a un hombre que la oprima. Cuando finalmente encuentra a uno que la hace sentirse libre, ¿le permitirá el destino quedarse a su lado?


**Notas previas: **FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MARIANA. TE AMO DEMASIADO, ESPERO NO DECEPCIONARTE DEMASIADO CON ESTO 3 . ERES UNA GRAN PERSONA Y ME ALEGRA TANTO, TANTO HABERTE CONOCIDO MI VIDA.

Quisiera decirte mucho, mucho más, pero sería en idioma fangirl y no creo que entiendas el significado de "sfdkgndsfg" o sí? De cualquier modo, te amo 3.

**entre otras cosas:** esto pretende ser medieval, pero las personas medievales hablan de una manera demasiado graciosa y a mi me da MUUUUUUCHA flojera hacer tarea. Digamos que está en algún punto en los siglos XVII y XVIII.

**Disclaimer:** Si Soul Eater fuera mío, yo publicaría esto en GanGan Magazine, y no aquí. Además, habría SoMa y TsuStar por doquier. Y sabríamos quién _chingados_ es Kami. Supongo que eso lo dice todo. La letra de _Creo en tí_, hasta donde yo sé, es propiedad del grupo _Reik_ o del inteligente que la haya escrito.

* * *

**Meant to be**

**Por: _Wandering Lilly._**

"Porque el cielo ha conspirado a mi favor, y a un segundo de rendirme te encontré."

— Pero... ¡pero estaba ebrio, Lady Marie!

— Lo sé, Maka. Pero también los borrachos tienen palabra, cariño.

Lady Maka, hija del Conde Spirit Albarn , una chica muy madura a sus dieciséis años (a diferencia de las otras doncellas en la corte del Rey Shinigami, ella mantiene la compostura cuando un joven noble soltero pasa frente a ella, muchas gracias), hace berrinche frente a su madrina, la condesa Marie Mjolnir.

— Madrina, no puedo casarme.

— ¡Pero querida, las jovencitas de tu edad suelen estar ya casadas y al menos en espera de su primer vástago! ¡Qué cosas dices! —sonríe la rubia mujer, sus cabellos amarillentos bailando alrededor de ella mientras mueve el rostro.— Incluso escuché que la querida Elizabeth, una de las hijas adoptivas del rey, se ha comprometido con el príncipe, el querido Kid.

Chismes, chismes y más chismes de cortesanas aburridas. ¿Es que creen que a ella le interesa? ¡Su padre apostó su mano en matrimonio y la perdió! ¡El muy idiota se pasa diciendo que lo último que desea es que se case y aún así tuvo la desfachatez de apostar _ebrio_! Siente ganas de golpear algo. Pero es una dama y, como dice su madre, las damas se comportan.

— ¿Dónde... dónde está mi padre, madrina? —inquiere, con ira contenida. Sus palabras dejan sus labios en un tono tranquilo que, por suerte, logra engañar a su interlocutora.

— En sus aposentos, evidentemente. ¡Con tal dolor de cabeza que debe estar sintiendo! Me compadezco del querido Spirit. ¡Ah, pero qué suerte la tuya, Maka querida! Si tan sólo yo pudiera encontrar al fin un hombre dispuesto a desposarme...

La joven, apenas poniéndole atención, murmura un "te lo regalo" y deja atrás a lady Marie, ya refunfuñando y planeando las maneras de escaparse de la estupidez cometida por su progenitor.

Cuando llega a la recámara del conde, encuentra la habitación completamente oscura. Todas las cortinas están corridas, y de la cama en la pared más alejada de las ventanas se escucha un ligero ronquido, probablemente de Spirit. A su hija le hace hervir la sangre de ira. ¡Qué cara, estar durmiendo a tales horas! ¡Después de venderla! No, esto no se queda así. El conde Albarn la va a escuchar.

Primeramente se dirige a las ventanas y, haciendo uso de la fuerza por la que es tan conocida, toma los bordes de las pesadas telas y las aparta de un tirón, filtrándose así la luz de la mañana por los enormes ventanales. Escucha un ligero quejido proveniente de la cama, pero lo ignora y se aleja hasta la pared contraria a la puerta, dispuesta a abrir la otra cortina.

—¡Maka, mi amor...! Por favor... cierra las cortinas, la luz le hace daño a la noble cabeza de tu querido padre... —murmura él, hecho un ovillo bajo las mantas, que lo protegen de la luz. ¿La respuesta de Maka? Toma un libro del escritorio de su padre y lo lanza, con impecable puntería, directo a su cabeza.

—¡Mi princesa...! —lloriquea el conde— ¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¿Qué ha hecho tu padre para ganarse tu desprecio? —y se asegura de omitir el "ésta vez" con el que debería finalizar la frase.

—¿Qué has hecho? ¿¡Qué has hecho!? ¡PUES QUE ME HAS ARRUINADO LA VIDA, PADRE! ¡MIENTRAS TU CURAS TU BIEN MERECIDA RESACA DURMIENDO, YO HE DE CASARME CON UN DESCONOCIDO PORQUE TÚ —y es importante mencionar que, para este punto, Maka tiene las mejillas sonrosadas, los enormes ojos (que son de un brillante verde olivo) entrecerrados en un gesto de furia, y el cabello rubio cenizo se balancea en su peinado. Su mano enguantada, pequeña en comparación a la del hombre al que enfrenta, se alza para que un fino dedo le apunte a su progenitor— HAS COMETIDO LA ESTUPIDEZ DE EMBRIAGARTE Y DESPUÉS APOSTAR MI MANO EN UN TORNEO DE CABALLERÍAS! ¡Y HAS PERDIDO, IDIOTA!

Las jóvenes damas, sobre todo las que están en edad casadera (dieciséis años, no más) como Maka, no deberían hablarle a su padre de ese modo. Mucho menos insultarle, cualquier otra chica seguramente ya estaría encerrada en un convento por hablar de ese modo, pero el conde Albarn, padre de lady Maka, siente una profunda devoción por su hija, y es capaz de reconocer sus errores, razón por la cual, al terminar la joven su elocuente discurso, sólo logra abrir los ojos desmesuradamente, los recuerdos de la noche anterior lentamente regresando a su cerebro.

—Yo... Maka... No... No lo hi... Pero yo... No fue mi... ¡NO! —balbucea, sintiéndose de repente muy pequeño. Él, que ha ganado torneos sin sudar ni una gota, que ha cabalgado a la par del mismísimo rey Shinigami, se ve superado por un error. Y uno propio, para añadirle sal a la herida. Alza la vista hacia su hija, cuya ira se ha esfumado y ha abierto paso al pánico, visible en la manera en que sus manos se juntan y se separan, de repente abrazándose a sí misma y después tocando su cabello, tratando de reconfortarse un poco, de ganar compostura. Ante esto, el conde se levanta de la cama, ignorando el insistente dolor de cabeza, y camina hacia ella, pero ella intuye sus intenciones, y se aleja hasta el sofá más cercano.

—¿Cómo vas a arreglar esto, padre? —él baja la cabeza, buscando un modo de hacerlo, aunque sabe que no puede. Él es el conde Albarn y, entre muchas otras cosas, es un hombre de palabra. El mayor problema es que sabe que la familia de la que su descendiente pasará a ser parte no es mala, y probablemente ella será mucho más feliz allá de lo que lo es aquí desde que su madre se exilió en un convento, hace ya muchos años. Quiere odiarlos por robarle a su niña, pero sabe que se odia más a sí mismo por entregarla tan fácilmente y por no ser el padre que su pequeña merece.

—Maka, yo... yo di mi palabra, mi niña. —ella alza su mirada, el miedo empaña sus ojos, haciendo que Spirit se odie más a sí mismo de lo que ya lo hace.

—Papá yo... yo no puedo casarme, padre. —susurra. Baja el rostro de nuevo, incapaz de seguirlo viendo a la cara. El desconcierto invade al hombre mientras le pide la razón detrás de tal declaración.

Ella no se atreve a decirle que puede que su corazón ya no le pertenezca.

No desde que lo conoció a él.

* * *

_Estaba en el bosque, el elegante vestido que usa para tomar el té o leer fue cambiado por una túnica más bien masculina, pero arreglada para que no le quedara demasiado ajustada o muy floja. Su elaborado peinado también fue sustituido por una alta coleta, únicamente escapando de ella su flequillo y un par de mechones rebeldes. Llevaba una capa para cubrirse, pero el calor sólo le permitía cubrir la mitad de su cuerpo. Colgado a la espalda llevaba un arco y un carcaj de flechas, y en su costado podía sentir el familiar peso de su espada._

_Ese día ella era sólo Maka, no lady Albarn, no la recatada hija del conde Albarn. Simplemente ella misma._

_Un bosque rodea la hacienda de su padre desde muchas generaciones antes que ella, y suficientemente lejano a ésta se encuentra un claro dentro del bosque, con un hermoso lago oculto de los terrenos del marqués Evans por un par de montañas que parecen sobreponerse la una sobre la otra. Allí se encontraba entonces, el día que lo conoció._

_Vio a su presa: una liebre silvestre. Sacó una flecha del carcaj, después, dijo su usual frase al tirar:_

—_Acomoda _—_puso la flecha en su sitio correspondiente_—_, tensa y..._

—_Suelta. _—_susurró una voz masculina en su oído, y la sorpresa le hizo perder la concentración y errar el tiro. La flecha fue a caer en un árbol no muy lejano de la posición de la liebre, pero el ruido logró espantar al animal._

_Se soltó del agarre del extraño con rapidez, preocupada de que alguien encontrara su refugio, como le gusta llamarlo. Se alejó unos cuantos metros antes de voltear a verlo. El extraño seguía allí, en el lugar donde antes estaba ella, riéndose de lo lindo a sus expensas. La respiración de ella era entrecortada y aferraba la empuñadura de su espada tan fuerte que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. _

—_¿Quién osa interrumpir mi cacería? _—_dijo ella, sonando más valiente de lo que en verdad se sentía, pero no dejó que su cara transmitiera tales emociones. El desconocido se serenó, y empezó a acercarse lentamente. Por cada paso que daba, ella retrocedía uno._

—_No vengo con intenciones oscuras, madam. Puede estar segura de ello. —y para probarlo, tomó la vaina de su espada y la dejó en el suelo. Al alzar la cara, la capucha se le cayó, y ella pudo ver bien su rostro por primera vez: facciones finas (quizás nobles), ojos semi-abiertos, de color... ¿rojo? Sí, rojo como los rubíes con los que su padre solía tratar de comprar el perdón de su madre y el de ella misma por sus infidelidades. Nunca lo logró, por cierto. Volviendo al extraño, su cabello era blanco, como la nieve recién caída en el invierno. Vestía una raída túnica color marrón, y pesadas botas negras de caza. Sonreía, tratando de infundirle confianza. Maka pensaba en una manera de huir cuando vio sus dientes._

_Eran serrados. Dos blancas hileras de dientes triangulares, puestos unos al lado de los otros,encajando perfectamente, aún mejor que una llave con su cerrojo. Y ella, que siempre ha sido una mujer muy curiosa, no puso sino acercarse, todo miedo olvidado, para verlos mejor._

—_¿Son naturales? ¿O es que has hecho algo para que quedaran así? —inquirió. El joven la vio con las cejas alzadas escéptica-mente. ¿No lo temía hace un rato?_

—_Sí... son reales, y sería muy agradable que sacaras las manos de mi boca._

_Consciente de sí misma y de lo que estaba haciendo, Maka se alejó del extraño de una zancada, sintiendo un calor en sus mejillas._

—_¿Quién eres, extraño? —le preguntó. El joven guardó silencio, su cara el ejemplo viviente de la tranquilidad. No se inmutó siquiera cuando la muchacha sacó la espada y le apuntó con ella, repitiendo la pregunta. Al contrario, en vez de sentirse desprotegido sin su espada, le dirigió una sonrisa socarrona._

—_Cuidado, señorita, no sea que se haga un corte con esa espada. ¿No querrá que su vestido se manche de sangre, verdad? —se mofó. A Maka le hirvió la sangre de coraje, pero se controló. Notó que al alejarse del extraño, la capa había vuelto a cubrir su cuerpo (eso explicaba el calor y el sonrojo, o así lo quería creer), y por eso el joven no podía ver su túnica._

_Echó atrás la capa.—No llevo vestido, forastero. Uso una túnica igual que tú, y no hay hombre entre los soldados de mis padres que haya logrado vencerme en un duelo de espadas. Ahora recoge la tuya, que si no has de darme tu nombre, entonces he de sacártelo a la fuerza._

_El albino la miró fijamente por unos segundos, para después soltar una alegre carcajada. A Maka la sorprendió más de lo que la molestó pues,además de su padre y el escandaloso amigo del príncipe, Black*Star, jamás había escuchado a alguien reírse de una manera tan... natural. Tan acostumbrada estaba a las risas falsas y chillonas de los nobles que la novedad de la voz profunda y reconfortante del extraño la dejó como anonadada, y no esperó lo que le siguió a tal reacción._

_El joven levantó su espada con apoyo de su pie y la desenvainó en un movimiento rápido. No obstante, no la atacó al instante, sino que empezó a pasar la empuñadura de la espada de una mano a la otra, como jugando con ella._

—_Digamos que te complazco y acepto tu reto —empezó—. Tengo una condición —esperó la respuesta de la rubia, pero al no oírla llegar, continuó—: si ganas, ya que insistes en saberlo, te diré mi nombre. Pero si yo gano, tú me dirás el tuyo, ¿qué me dices?_

_Como respuesta, Maka se lanzó contra él, pero el albino estaba preparado. La rechazó con un mandoble, y le permitió ganar terreno, analizándola. Ciertamente era buena, y el ser la primera mujer espadachín que conocía ya le daba puntos, pero no podían negarse sus habilidades. _

_Aún así, el duelo duró poco. Maka era hábil e inteligente, y logró hacerle unos cuantos cortes, pero su condición de dama seguramente le impedía pasar tanto tiempo para practicar como seguramente hubiera querido. Él le sacó la espada de las manos con relativa facilidad, haciendo un movimiento con la mano que ella jamás había visto, y como toda dama educada, supo ser buena perdedora,siendo esto mostrado cuando descubrió una parte de su cuello._

—_Anda, desconocido. Me has ganado, reclama lo que es tuyo.—le dijo con la cabeza gacha y los ojos bien cerrados. Grande fue su sorpresa al sentir una mano mucho más grande que la propia alejar sus manos de su ropa, la otra mano del extraño alzando su barbilla con delicadeza._

—_Míreme —pidió. Frente a ella, un par de ojos rojos medio escondidos la observaban con curiosidad disimulada, el extraño estaba muy cerca—. Tiene razón, gané. Pero no apostamos su vida, señorita. Tan sólo su nombre, ¿me permite mi premio?_

_En el fondo de su mente, Maka se negó a aceptar los rápidos latidos que daba su corazón al sentir tan cerca el aliento del atractivo desconocido._

—_Maka, hija del conde Spirit Albarn, a su servicio. —murmuró, de repente sin aliento. El joven peliblanco le soltó la barbilla con la misma delicadeza con que la tomó en primer lugar, parecía contento con su respuesta. Le devolvió la espada en un movimiento rápido, tomando el arma de la hoja, con la empuñadura apuntada hacia ella. La rubia la tomó, aún algo mareada por la cercanía del extraño._

_Sin decir una sola palabra más, el extraño se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar._

_Le tomó exactamente diez segundos salir de su trance, y cuando lo hizo, él ya estaba algo lejos._

—_¡He-hey! —gritó, haciendo que se detuviera. Volteó su cuerpo hacia ella, y alzó una ceja en señal de duda.— ¡No me dijiste tu nombre! —exclamó, aún parcialmente sonrojada. _

_Él sonrió, aunque de lejos no pudo distinguir sus dientes de tiburón.— Me llaman Soul.—dijo, apenas audible con la distancia._

—_¿Volveré a verte, Soul? —le gritó, regañándose a sí misma. "Así no se comporta una dama, Maka" le decía una voz espeluznante-mente parecida a la de su madre, pero la ignoró con una sacudida de la cabeza. A lo lejos, escuchó la escandalosa risa del albino, y luego su respuesta:_

—_¿Crees que voy a dejar que continúes con esa horrible forma de tirar? Alguien tiene que enseñarte a usar el arco propiamente.—le gritó, y Maka sonrió a pesar de sí misma, le dijo adiós con la mano y lo observó hasta que se fue. Entonces se dio cuenta de que ya despuntaba el atardecer, y que lady Marie haría un berrinche si no la veía a la hora del té, entonces subió a su caballo y volvió a la hacienda, sintiéndose mucho más optimista de lo que lo había hecho en mucho tiempo._

* * *

De ahí en adelante, ella y Soul se han visto en más de una ocasión. Sus habilidades con la espada, el arco y la flecha han mejorado notablemente, también. Poco consuelo le brinda esto último, pues a las damas no se les permite pelear en los torneos como a los hombres. Los torneos de damas son tomados a la ligera, difícilmente apreciados por los nobles y ahora ella no será sino una simple ama de casa para otro noble con el ego hasta las nubes.

Maka no quiere ser de las que se ahogan en su miseria, pero la situación empieza a ponerse fea.

Dice entonces a su padre que, con su permiso (o sin él) irá a cabalgar, y sale de la recámara del hombre, dando un portazo que bien pudo remover los cimientos de la mansión Albarn.

En su recámara, Tsubaki, su dama de compañía la espera. Ya se ha enterado de la noticia, y en cuanto pone un pie dentro de la habitación decorada en colores verde claro, blanco y dorado, se ve encerrada en el abrazo de la muchacha, el largo pelo negro danzando tras ella.

—Felicidades, milady.—le dice efusivamente, soltándola para verla con una brillante sonrisa— A todos en la mansión nos alegra oír las buenas nuevas.

—A todos menos a mí—murmura ella, dejándose caer en un diván acomodado al lado de su cama—. Mi padre es un idiota.

Maka suspira y suspira, y le pide a Tsubaki que saque su ropa de montar (que está escondida porque de otro modo se arriesga a que Marie la encuentre y la queme). Se siente culpable por pedirle a su amiga algo que puede hacer ella misma, pero por una vez siente que necesita que la traten como a las niñas mimadas con las que suele tener que pasar tiempo.

Mira al techo con una expresión desolada y se permite hundirse en los recuerdos.

* * *

—_Me hablas con mucha confianza para alguien que se rehúsa a contar nada sobre su procedencia. —le dijo un día, cuando ya había pasado un mes desde su primer encuentro._

_Estaban tirados en el pasto, uno al lado del otro después de una sesión de entrenamiento con la espada. Sus respiros salían entrecortados y sus mejillas se habían sonrosado con el frío aire de otoño y el esfuerzo._

—_Tú sabes demasiado de pelea para una chica con un título como el tuyo. Considerando tu falta de pecho, ¿no serás un hombre disfrazado? —se burló él, ganándose un gritito de frustración por parte de la rubia, que alzó el torso y se tiró sobre él para golpearlo en el pecho con los puños. _

_Apenas y le hizo daño, y en vez de quejarse se rió, para su mayor molestia. Maka lo golpeó con más fuerza, y cuando empezó a molestarlo, él la tomó de las muñecas y se impulsó hacia adelante para cambiar sus posiciones. Él estaba muy cerca, pensaba Maka, pero no hizo nada por alejarlo. El cabello blanco le hacía cosquillas en la frente, y sentía su aliento mezclarse con el suyo._

_En ese instante, Maka estuvo segura de que él iba a besarla. Quiso correr, ¿cómo iba una dama a besar a alguien que no fuese su esposo? Pero su cuerpo estaba inmóvil. Los ojos de Soul erraban de su boca a sus ojos, y ella sentía el corazón latir como loco en su pecho. Él debió haberlo notado, porque tan sólo dejó caer la cabeza en su hombro y aspiró con fuerza, quitándose de encima de ella apenas un momento después._

—_Creo... creo que debería irme —murmuró ella, cuando logró hacer que su boca obedeciera a su cerebro._

_Soul gruñó su afirmativa, aún en el suelo, sin mirarla. Maka ignoró la opresión de su pecho, porque las damas no se sienten así por bandidos como Soul, y caminó hasta su caballo._

_Intentó sin lograrlo obligarse a no mirar hacia atrás, y al hacerlo se encontró con la imagen de Soul, apoyando el codo en la tierra y la mitad del cuerpo alzado con ayuda de éste, observándola partir. Las mejillas de Maka tomaron un color carmín del que su amiga Liz hubiera estado orgullosa, y espoleó al caballo para ir más rápido, temiendo que el joven detrás de ella lo notara._

* * *

Le toma muy poco tiempo enfundarse en la túnica que suele usar cuando se encuentra con Soul en el claro, y tan pronto como lo hace, se encarga ella misma de ensillar su caballo para dar un paseo por el bosque.

Al principio opta por un galope, deseando que el viento fuerte que golpea su cara se lleve con él toda su ira y su tristeza, y que deje en ella sólo la mujer que su madre educó, la que obedece sin chistar como toda buena dama de Maka creció con un padre muy consentidor y una madre demasiado autónoma, y ella misma desea autonomía como desea aire para respirar.

Pierde velocidad al cabo de muy poco, cayendo en un trote ligero que al caballo le sienta muy bien y a ella la relaja. Sin darse cuenta, llega al claro del bosque, y le sorprende más aún encontrar al albino que ha dominado en su mente toda la mañana allí.

Él la mira, extrañado.—No quedamos de vernos hoy. —dice— ¿O será que me extrañaste? —pregunta con una sonrisa de suficiencia, que se borra de su cara tan pronto como ve la expresión preocupada en los ojos de la chica.

Maka baja del corcel con lentitud desesperante. Él, que no es una persona muy paciente, desaparece la distancia que los separa en dos zancadas y la toma con fuerza de la cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí y luego la deja de pie en el suelo con sumo cuidado.

—Eso no era necesario. —se queja ella, pero su corazón no está en la queja, cosa que lo inquieta pues Maka es una persona demasiado autosuficiente como para no molestarse ante una invasión a su espacio personal como la que acaba de cometer él. Buscando levantar su ánimo, la reta preguntándole qué va a hacer al respecto, pero Maka lo ignora y se sienta en el pasto, contemplando con ojos vacíos el agua del estanque.

Él gruñe con frustración nada disimulada y le pregunta qué sucede. Ella no le contesta.

—Mi padre apostó mi mano en matrimonio y la perdió. —susurra ella, su voz está desprovista de sentimientos, en el justo momento en el que él iba a insistir. Soul la mira como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza y guarda silencio, procesando las palabras.

—Había oído relatos sobre la idiotez de tu padre, pero esto algo muy, muy por encima de cualquier cosa que me hayan dicho.—murmura él con voz ronca y ¿molesta?— ¿Qué piensas de eso?

—¿Que qué pienso? —repite Maka, hay en su voz cierto pánico que no había antes— ¿que qué pienso? ¡Me quiero morir, Soul! Ayer no tenía ninguna preocupación más que asegurarme que lady Marie no se enterara de que vengo cada tarde a verme contigo y hoy... ¡Mi padre me vendió, Soul! ¡Mi padre, que se pasa el tiempo espantando los pretendientes que pudiera tener! ¡Ahora me convertiré en una mujer remilgada y atada a los designios de su marido! ¡Sólo Dios y mi padre saben a quién le ha dado mi mano! ¿¡Y si mi marido es un idiota sin una pizca de cerebro que espera que sea su esclava!? Yo... yo...—En el fondo de su mente, ella escucha a su madre reprendiéndola. "_Así no es como se comporta una dama" _le dice, pero poco le importa ya. Los ojos verdes se le llenan de lágrimas que, por primera vez en casi dos años, no logra contener, y se vuelve un desastre de persona frente al único hombre que le inspira confianza en todo el mundo.

Soul se acerca a ella, le pone una mano en el hombro con la que la atrae de nuevo hacia sí y le permite llorar en su hombro.

—A-además...—balbucea entre sollozos— y-yo.. yo no p-puedo ca-casarme...—continúa. Soul la aleja a un brazo de distancia, mirándola con duda en los ojos rojos, que brillan con la luz del crepúsculo— n-no puedo ca-casarme amando a... a otro hombre...

Cuando ella alza los ojos, hinchados y enardecidos a causa del llanto, Soul la mira con dos rubíes llenos de incredulidad.

—Huye conmigo, Maka. —lo escucha decirle, y Maka se tranquiliza de pronto.

—Soul, este no es el momento para ser un idiota.—lo regaña, pero en la cara del albino no hay ni rastro de la sonrisa socarrona que se apodera de su rostro cada vez que le juega una broma. El corazón se le acelera— ¿Ha-hablas en serio?

Agradece entonces que el sol ya esté desapareciendo en el horizonte, de otro modo él sería capaz de ver sus nada decentes, sonrosadas mejillas.

—No sé a quién le profesas tu afecto...—murmura él, viendo al suelo— Ni te puedo prometer una vida como la que llevas pero, ¿es mejor que vivir atada a alguien que no quieres, verdad?

Soul no cabe en sí mismo de sorpresa cunado ella le echa los brazos al cuello. No sin cierta vergüenza, pone una mano a cada lado de su cintura, acomodándola mejor en su regazo.

—I-idiota...—ella está llorando de nuevo, ¿es que puede ser menos educada?— ¿quién quiere lujos cuando puedo ser libre contigo?—con la cara enterrada en su pecho, Maka puede oír el corazón del albino latir con la misma fuerza que el de ella lo hace— N-ni siquiera me permitiste decirte de quién... me enamoré.

Él dice que cree ya saberlo, apretándola con fuerza contra él.

—¿Y bien? —ella pregunta, pasados unos momentos de incómodo silencio.

—No creerás que te haya pedido huir conmigo porque soy muy generoso, ¿o sí? —él le responde, ganándose así un golpe en el pecho que admite, se merece y a la vez sintiendo como el brazo de ella que rodea su torso se aferra más a él.— ¿Lo harás?

Maka asiente contra su pecho, y Soul deja salir el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo en un gesto de alivio.

Quedan en escaparse en una semana, para no levantar sospechas. Él le pide que vuelva a casa y actúe normal, y Maka, aunque desea quedarse en ese claro por el resto de su vida, hace caso y vuelve a los terrenos Albarn.

Sobra decir que su padre y su madrina están histéricos cuando vuelve a casa, prohibiéndole salir de la mansión.

Ella odia lo injusto de todo, pero no pone objeción alguna.

* * *

Tres días después del anuncio de su padre, a Maka se le informa que será presentada a su prometido en un baile que ofrecerá el marqués Evans, ¿por qué razón? No le interesa. Así, ella se ve arrastrada a incontables visitas con modistas y sastres, eso sin contar las interminables horas en el mercado, buscando las telas adecuadas para presentarla con su futuro que se está volviendo loca, pero lo soporta todo con diligencia porque después de todo eso será libre junto con Soul.

Quiere el destino que la noche del baile sea la anterior a la fecha que Soul y ella habían dispuesto para el escape, y la noción de esto le provoca un nudo en la garganta que no logra desenredar.

Maka no ve el vestido que debe ponerse hasta el día de la fiesta, y ciertamente, su madrina se ha lucido, pues el vestido es una obra de arte: negro, con muchos volantes y un enorme lazo negro en la cintura que acentúa la curva de sus caderas, cubierto arriba por tela traslúcida, zapatos altos (tan altos que le da miedo caerse en ellos), y largos guantes a juego.

Casi le da pena tener que usar un vestido tan lindo en una noche tan triste, aunque, por otro lado, el color encaja a la perfección. Así pues, Maka se pasa la mañana y parte de la tarde siendo arreglada por su madrina y las féminas de la hacienda, decididas a hacer de ella la mujer más deslumbrante de toda la fiesta. Ante esto, ella no puede evitar soltar un resoplido de mal disimulada diversión, pues le recuerda a algo que Soul le dijo hace ya mucho tiempo.

* * *

—_¡Ahora entiendo! —exclamó un día, después de verla atentamente por lo que se sintió como una eternidad. Es bueno que escogió ese momento para desviar su mirada a su regazo, porque ella sentía que pronto la sangre iba a empezar a subir a su cabeza._

—_¿Qué entiendes, Soul? —le dijo, más por complacerlo que por curiosidad._

—_¡Tus pechos son pequeños porque tu cerebro absorbió el crecimiento que les tocaba a ellos! —le informó, Maka lo vio inflar el pecho de orgullo y sonreírle con suficiencia. No supo si sentirse halagada u ofendida, así que optó por la segunda._

_Tomando el libro que había traído consigo, estampó el lomo en su cabeza._

—_¿¡QUÉ CLASE DE CABALLERO DICE ESO!? ¿¡CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA!?_

* * *

La memoria le trae una sonrisa a la mente ahora, sabiendo lo que hay detrás de las palabras aparentemente insensibles, y esto no pasa desapercibido por Tsubaki.

—¿Emocionada, Maka? —le pregunta la pelinegra, sacándola de su trance. Maka sacude la cabeza, haciendo que la mujer que la peina de un indignado gritito, tomándola con fuerza de las mejillas y acomodándola como estaba antes.

—Deseando que todo acabe, más bien.

Vuelve a suspirar mientras intenta bloquear la voz de su madrina, fantaseando sobre el no-tan-brillante-en-su-punto-de-vista futuro que le espera.

* * *

A Maka le gustan las fiestas.

Mucho, a pesar de que sus nociones sociales no son las mismas que el resto de las jóvenes de su edad; le gustan incluso con el hecho de que su padre tiende a embriagarse e insinuarse a toda mujer que encuentra a su paso. Por esta razón, lady Marie y su amiga, lady Azusa, se sorprenden mucho de verla decaída al llegar a la mansión Evans.

Está lleno de gente, el salón decorado con un exquisito gusto en motivos rojo, dorado y negro, y Maka se siente completamente fuera de lugar.

Vaga entre los invitados por un par de horas, buscando esconderse de sus familiares y no tener que conocer al hombre que su padre inconscientemente le impuso, que seguro será otro noble con la cabeza inflada.

Así, se encuentra a sí misma deslizándose entre un par de cortinas, y por el aire frío que golpea su espalda, asume que se encuentra en un balcón. Cuando se da la vuelta, un alfeízar de piedra mantiene a los ocupantes del balcón lejos del precipicio. Sobre ella, el cielo se pinta de un azul que más bien parece morado, y apoyada sobre el alféizar, la figura de una persona que ella conoce muy bien.

—... ¿Soul?

Él empieza a hablar antes de darse la vuelta:

—Ya te lo he dicho, no me interesa conocer a nadie que quieras presentarme, Ma... ¿ka? —su expresión de molestia se transforma en una de absoluta sorpresa. Maka nota que su cabello está aplastado contra su cabeza, no del todo ordenado pero sí más presentable, y lo observa con detenimiento: desde los zapatos pulidos hasta el elegante traje negro con rayas rojas, la camisa color borgoña y la corbata negra. Está tan guapo que siente su corazón latir con fuerza en su pecho y sus mejillas calentarse.—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —le pregunta él. A ella le toma unos segundos darle una respuesta.

—¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—¡Esta es mi casa! —exclama él, indignado. Después se tapa la boca.

—¿Tu casa? ¿Eres un Evans? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? —él agacha la cabeza, mirando a todos lados menos hacia ella, y Maka siente la ira burbujear en su interior. A punto está de continuar exigiéndole una explicación, pero él habla antes de eso.

—Al principio... no quería que me "quisieras" por mi apellido.. tú sabes. Cuando me dí cuenta que no eras de ese tipo, ya era muy tarde, y no es como que me enorgullezca ser un Evans, ¿sabes? —le dice sin mirarla y tan bajito que si no estuviese acostumbrada a escucharlo hablar en ese tono, probablemente no lo hubiera escuchado.

—¿No te enorgullece? ¡Si los Evans son gente muy prestigiosa y...!

—Y esnobs —la interrumpe—, y aburridos, exigentes e insufribles, y con tendencia a favorecer a sus hijos mayores, al igual que toda la maldita sociedad.

Los ojos de Maka se suavizan al escucharlo. Debe tener muchos problemas en casa, piensa. Se acerca a él y pone una mano sobre su brazo, sonriéndole cuando alza la mirada. Se siente entonces feliz de haber asistido y haberlo visto, a pesar de que mañana él será quizás la única persona conocida que ella verá.

—Hey, baila conmigo.—le pide ella un rato después. Soul se niega con vehemencia, pero Maka es insistente, y él termina aceptando su petición más por callarla que por el sincero deseo de bailar. Le ofrece la mano como haría un caballero (que él dice ser y ella bufa al respecto), y la lleva lejos del balcón y al centro de la pista de baile.

Cuando llegan, empieza una nueva canción. Soul la guía con una gracia que sólo le ha visto durante los duelos de esgrima que mantienen en el claro del bosque, y pronto descubre que _Maka es incapaz de bailar_. Tal conocimiento le llega al sentir el pinchazo de su tacón sobre su zapato negro. Ahoga un gruñido de dolor, Maka se sonroja y disculpa, pero él niega con la cabeza, restándole importancia.

Hacia el final de la canción, una mano enguantada en brillante tela roja se posa sobre el hombro de Soul, obligándolos a detenerse. Al voltear Maka se encuentra con una de las mujeres más hermosas que ha visto: una dama alta, de cabello rubio platino y ojos del mismo tono rojizo del joven que la toma por la cintura. Sonríe con gentileza, logrando que en su rostro se noten unas casi invisibles arrugas que hablan de una edad superior a la que aparenta.

—Veo que no necesité intervenir —dice ella, sonriendo a su hijo. Voltea hacia Maka y hace una ligera reverncia—. Rose Evans, querida. Tu futura suegra.

El rostro de Maka entonces es digno de una fotografía.

—¿Su-suegra? —balbucea, de repente muy consciente de sí misma. La sangre se presenta en sus mejillas, Maka se pregunta si algún día dejará de hacerlo.

—¿No te ha dicho tu padre, querida? En un mes formarás parte de la familia Evans. —informa la mujer, radiante. A su lado, Soul murmura incoherencias sobre planes echados a la basura y "al menos el resultado es el mismo". Ella, por su parte, está en un estado muy similar a la negación, pues no se ve a sí misma suficientemente afortunada como para que cosas como ésta le sucedan.

Entonces llegan Spirit y el padre de Soul, y sí, en efecto, los padres de Soul habían estado buscando que él sentara cabeza y por eso encontraron que la hija de Spirit Albarn era adecuada, con su carácter serio e intolerante, para el flojo y despreocupado de su hijo. Hubieran pedido ellos mismos la mano de la chica si el hombre no les hubiera puesto las cosas tan fáciles.

* * *

Así que al final no huyen. No en primera instancia, de cualquier modo. Su boda se celebra un mes después del baile; es un evento muy privado a pesar de las protestas de la madre de Soul. Incluso tienen que controlar al padre de Maka, que intenta impedir que ese "pequeño granuja" le robe a su "preciosa hijita", pero al final se logra.

No obstante, después de que se van de viaje de luna de miel, nadie sabe más de Soul Evans y su esposa, que cumplieron su promesa de huir juntos, incluso si nada obstaculizaba su relación.

* * *

**Notas finales:** THIS IS SHIT. ESPERO NO DECEPCIONARTE, MARIANITA DE MI CORAZÓN, TE AMO 3

A todos los demás:

¿merezco un comentario?


End file.
